What the Captain Wants
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: What the Captain truly wants is rarely what he gets, but things are about to change.  11th in Will's 13 Days of Halloween series for Jack in year 2010.  Slashy Smook goodness!


Title: "What The Captain Wants"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Especially Dedicated To: My beloved Jack  
For: My beloved Jack and our babies as a bit of a Halloween/Samhain/Anniversary present in this chaotic time of our lives  
Rating: R  
Summary: What the Captain truly wants is rarely what he gets, but things are about to change.  
Warnings: Slash, Established Pairing  
Word Count (excluding heading): 2,123  
Date Written: 24 October, 2010  
Disclaimer: Captain James T. Hook, Smee, Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, and all other recognizable characters mentioned within are & TM J.M. Barrie, Disney, and/or any other respective owners, none of which is the author, and are used without permission. No one can own the Source of All Evil, but this particular representation of him is & TM his respective owners, also not the author, and is used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Captain James T. Hook sighed forlornly as he stared up at the bright, night sky. Even though they were a ways from the shore where the fireworks were being created, the sky was nearly as bright as day with the magicks that the dratted boi had managed to attain for his Lost Brats. He was giving them a rather stunning fireworks display while James himself had barely managed to make sure that all of Pirates had a full belly of fish.

James sneered, his mustache bristling, and wrapped his hook around the pole that proudly flew his colors. A Pirate's life was never easy, but it had also never been as hard as the dratted boi made it in this accursed Never Neverland. James' sneer deepened. One of these days, he was going to catch the boi on his hook, and then he was going to wrap his steel around him as he was now doing to the pole. Only, unlike his ship, Pan would not survive the encounter. He'd squeeze the very air out of his lungs, and then he and his beloved Smee would dance upon his corpse!

A dangerous glow had barely lit James' dark eyes when he heard crowing. He whirled around, his hand going to his sword while his hook hovered near his pistol. His eyes whipped about his ship, but he saw no sign of the accursed boi being anywhere close. "SHOW YER YELLOW HIDE, YE BLASTED BOI!"

The crow came louder and nearer, and then James heard the telltale tick-tock of a clock. "SMEE!" he screamed just as his lover came out of his cabin. He raced across the deck and jumped into his love's arms.

"C-C-C-Cap-Captain, what's wrong?" Smee asked as James climbed him. He cradled his frightened love in his arms even as he reached a hand around him and pushed his glasses back up on his red, round nose. Then he, too, heard the sounds of the clock and crowing. "ALL HANDS ON DECK NOW!" he shouted. "THE CAPTAIN HAS NEED OF US!"

"Who cares what the Captain wants?" asked a cold, slow voice.

"What did he ever do for us?" another Pirate questioned from the dark as he rattled chains.

"Th-They don't mean it, Capt'n!" Smee defended the fools before his beloved Captain could draw his pistol. He daringly placed his hand above James' where it hovered upon the butt of his pistol.

"'Course we do," another said. "The boys get the fireworks. What do we get?"

"Starving bellies!"

"I fed you!" James proclaimed, his mustache bristling so that it seemed almost as stiff as the ship's wood.

"Fish!"

"We're tired of fish!"

"We're as sick of fish as you are of that crocodile!"

"You let the boi's croc chop your hand off!"

"Some Pirate you are!"

Then the ticking came into view, and James' face grew red with his fury. He trembled with the ferocious anger that filled his soul as he leapt from Smee's arms as quickly as he had climbed into their safe netting. He cursed his men with every word in every language he knew for there before him was no crocodile but rather a grinning, sneering crew member swinging a pocket watch.

Smee grimaced. These fools, too, like their last crew and the crew before them and the one before them, as well, did not deserve to live for assaulting his Captain so cruelly! They had spelled their own deaths, and he knew what was to come even before his darling James fired the first shot. In a rapid series of firing, each bullet meeting its mark dead on, James slaughtered the crew who had turned upon him and tried to make a Halloween prank into his own death march. Not a single Pirate escaped his scrutiny, and in a matter of seconds, only he and his love were left alive on his Jolly Roger.

James sighed as he slid his pistol back into its holster and drew Smee's slightly trembling form into his arms. "Are you all right, my darling?" he asked, addressing him with love openly now that there was no one to fret over possibly overhearing his softer side.

"I am, love, but how dare those ruffians treat you so!"

James hugged him to him as he proclaimed, "Ah, but, my dearest, if only we didn't need such yellow-livered fools! If only we could sail these seven seas with just the two of us!"

Smee sighed against him as he wrapped his arms around him and held tightly onto him. James was the only sane thing in his otherwise insane world, and it was to him he always clung when he began to fret over the state of their lives. Their world never seemed to get any better, but as long as he had his Captain's love, Smee knew that, one day, it would get better and it would be far worth all the suffering the dratted boi and others of his ilk put them through, no matter how many years it took to get to that happy day. "If only," he agreed, and then he went a step further and spoke the words that were on both of their minds. "If only we weren't stuck here and could go home!"

"Smee, my love, I am home," James told him, tenderly stroking his back with his good hand, "for where you are, my heart, is my home." He leaned down, brushed his budding tears away with his mustache, and whispered, "Now it's Halloween night, and we may not have the riches I wish I could shower you with, but we have the whole rest of our lives ahead of us, Smee, and throughout all our days, my love, I want to be with you. I want to dance the dance of life with you by my side, so shall we not celebrate after all?" he murmured gently against Smee's upturned lips.

"Of course, my beloved Captain," Smee answered, his eyes gazing adoringly up into James'. "Besides," he added with a grin, "as long as I've your love and you, I have everything I could ever really want and the best reason of all to celebrate. I love you!" He leaned forward and boldly kissed his darling Captain's sweet lips.

James sighed into Smee's kiss, opened his mouth, and teased Smee's lips open with his tongue. As he dined upon his wonderfully intoxicating mouth, James pulled his beloved Smee closer into his arms and began to sweep him across the deck. They danced where men had fallen, creating their own Dead Man's Party, and spent all night in each other's loving arms. The night stretched ahead of them, full of promise, and they danced it all away across their ship before, much later into the night and in the beginning of their new year, James drew Smee even closer against him and began to pay homage to the one man who made his miserable world brighter than he knew he deserved; his one reason for continuing no matter what the cursed boi did to him, how many times the crocodile tried to eat him, or their crew mutinied; the one man who was and would always be everything good to him in all his universe, his sweet, beloved Smee.

There, in the pale moonlight of early All Saint's Day, James and Smee made sweet love, for once not having to hide a single thing. They told each other how infinitely much they loved one another both with their words and with their actions, and finally, finally, though still caught in their own personal Hell that was Never Neverland, alone together, they found their paradise in one another's arms, a paradise that would always be theirs alone for the taking and that they longed to be able to have every night and day for the rest of their lives.

Afterward, laying on his back and gazing up at the stars with his thoughts full of love, James whispered, "Maybe we won't have to get another crew."

"Maybe," Smee agreed softly, though they both knew it would have to be done for they couldn't master the ship without the extra hands.

James hugged him tightly to him and lovingly stroked every inch of his body that he could reach with his good hand. "All I want is you, you know that, don't you, Smee?"

"Aye, of course, my beloved Captain."

"I want to run away with you."

"And I you, but how can we until we find the way home?"

James sighed and kissed the top of Smee's head. "I wish I knew, my love, but I promise you that as soon as I do, we'll do just that. I love you, Smee, with all my heart, body, and soul, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that."

"I know, darling. I only wish it were simpler."

"Me too, sweetheart."

The ship swayed in the fading night, and the faint sounds of a ticking clock came to them. "Smee . . . " James whimpered, his mustache bristling.

"It's okay, love," Smee reassured him, stroking him coaxingly. "He can't reach you here."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, because I won't let him. I'll never let him have you, my love. I'll always protect you to my very last breath."

"I know," James said quietly as he listened to the ticking fade away into the distance. "You save me every day."

"Do I?"

"Aye. Without you, my love, I'd never have made it this far." He leaned down and sweetly kissed his soft lips. "Happy Halloween, Smee."

"Happy Halloween, Captain." Smee paused for a moment and then admitted hushedly, "I don't want this night to end."

James looked down at him, and his smile took a questioning turn. "Who says it has to?"

Smee looked up at him in surprise. He cuddled even more closer into him, hugging him tightly to him, as he murmured, "But the sun will rise. No matter what we do, the sun will rise."

"Aye," James admitted with a nod of his head, "the moon will set, and the sun will rise. But we have an eternity together, my love. What matters it if it's day or night? We belong together. We deserve to be together, and we shall be together."

"But you've always said the crew mustn't know . . . "

"Who cares what the crew knows? If they lay one bloody paw on you, my love, or say anything to you out of the way, I'll blow their blasted heads off. I'm tired of hiding, and I'm done treating you like a normal man. You call me your Captain, but in truth, my love, you are my Captain. You are what keeps me going. You are my reason for being. I love you, and from this moment on, for the rest of our lives, I'm going to show you and the world just how very much I do love only you forever and beyond, my dearest darling love!"

He pressed his lips down against his beloved's and rolled him over as he began again to pledge to him with his actions what he had already spoken with his words. He loved Smee, and he was tired of hiding. That, more than anything else, made his love suffer, and, in truth, made him suffer as well for he wanted to shout to the world that Smee was his and that he loved him.

This night would last forever, James vowed, for it would begin a new and brighter life for them together. There would be no more hiding, no more playing behind masks of Captain and crew mate, and the whole world would know how much he loved his darling Smee. If the world didn't like it, well, those who didn't meet the point of his sword or the muzzle of his gun could just be damned! He loved Smee, and that was all there was to it!

Suddenly James himself felt like crowing for, he realized, he had never been happier. Smee was his, and they loved each other! Nothing else in all the world mattered! "Happy Halloween, love!" he cried again in between covering his dearest Smee in hot, passionate, and sweetly loving kisses. "I love you!"

"And I, my Captain, love you!" Smee thrilled in response as he, too, strove to cover every inch of his beloved James that he could reach in wonderful kisses.

James grinned against Smee's flesh. His love had a lot to learn. To begin with, he'd have to stop calling him Captain, but that, and any other lessons, that might be needed could wait for right now all he wanted to do was to make sweet, wonderful love to the man he loved and be one with him again and again as they were meant to be forever, for always, and beyond!

**The End**


End file.
